


新年賀文大禮包

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 各式和朋友搞的paro和各種OOC，CP都打在上面了新年快樂~
Relationships: 數寄, 數嵐, 森嵐, 片裕, 面玲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	新年賀文大禮包

惡魔天使paro

～森嵐場合～  
「做這種事有什麼意義嗎？」小森看著亞嵐興致勃勃的進進出出布置，坐在不遠處的他手裡還被塞了一個小拉炮。  
「準備要跨年了呀！」  
「人類才會期待這種事吧。」  
「欸——可是我滿期待的耶！」  
「……」

被掛在牆上的貓咪造型時鐘尾巴晃呀晃，時間在悄悄倒數著，小森撈住不斷從他眼前經過的導師，將人強制壓在他座位旁。  
「酒差點灑出來啦！」將手上另一杯遞給小森，亞嵐噘起嘴小小抱怨。  
「你再不坐好就要錯過倒數了。」  
「好好好、要開始了！10、9、8、7、6、5、4……唔！」  
亞嵐還沒倒數完，小森便突然用唇覆上他的嘴，酒的味道在兩人之間飄散，綿長深吻於敲鐘完後仍沒有結束的意思，亞嵐迎合著學生的舌交換唾液，直至兩人都喘不過氣為止。  
「新年快樂。」  
「你害我沒有倒數完。」  
「那明年再一次吧。」小森拿起拉炮，讓彩花炸開在兩人頭上。

～面玲場合～

兩人正擠在一堆又一堆的人類當中，等待跨年的時刻。  
玲於抱著剛買的珍珠奶茶，整個人縮進面桑外套裡，被對方由背後環抱著，冬天的人界還是挺冷的，自己又是易冷體質，有了免費暖暖包何樂不為，玲於邊想邊又往內更擠一些。  
「還冷嗎？」面桑低頭詢問，聲音柔和的不像是惡魔。  
「……滿暖的。」玲於有時真有對方是不是天使的錯覺。  
「我們往前些吧！那裡視野更好些。」  
「沒關係我覺得這邊就很好了，再往前人太多我有些受不了。」  
身旁的人類們開始躁動，電視廣告牆也開始播放倒數的數字，面桑把自家天使抱得更緊些，跟著大家開始倒數。

「……3、2、1！新年快樂！」人們歡呼、尖叫、笑鬧，相互對著隔壁的人祝賀，面玲也被好些人打了招呼，他們微笑回覆致意，就像人類一樣。

「新年快樂。」  
「新年快樂。」  
他們都在心底悄悄許下希望對方一輩子在自己身旁的願望，即使身分差異即使道路崎嶇也不畏懼。

\--  
損友結婚paro

「喂喂數原桑，你碗洗好沒？紅白都要唱完了！」  
「來了啦。」龍友將手擦乾走出廚房，就看到亞嵐窩在沙發上舒舒服服弄個小毯，招招手叫他趕緊過來。  
「手好冰！」亞嵐抓過他的手替他捂熱，並分一半毯子罩住對方，他們親暱地靠在一塊看著紅白進入尾聲，並在猜對贏家隊伍時笑著擊掌。  
電視被切到新聞台，地球另外一頭已經放完煙火，新聞中充斥著各國的煙火秀，而日本剩下不到15分鐘便也要進入下個年度。  
兩人盯著電視一時無語，靜謐的空間使兩人很安心，戴著戒指的手交纏牽住對方。

「龍友你有什麼新年新希望嗎？」  
「唔、就希望我倆身體健康天天打炮。」  
「能正經點嘛！」  
「我挺正經的啊！不然你的新年新希望是什麼？」  
「我……」  
此時電視上的跨年現場開始倒數，亞嵐停下話語跟著開始興奮倒數，龍友看了他一眼笑著合起聲。  
煙花炸開在天際，被氣氛感染得他們也為之雀躍，亞嵐的新年祝福還伴隨著一個吻。  
「你剛剛還沒講完，你的新年新希望是什麼？」龍友環住自家丈夫。  
「哦，沒什麼啦，今年也有你在真好。」  
「明年、後年、大後年和之後很多很多年，都會讓你這麼覺得。」

\--  
森嵐幼妻paro

「你還在加班喔？今天可是跨年夜耶！」白濱趴在租屋處床上跟小森視訊。  
「對啊，有些東西不想留到明年才處理，倒是你沒跟同學出去？」小森露出一臉歉意。  
「他們都各自和戀人出去啦！只剩我被留在這！」他在床上翻滾，把被子捲成一團並將自己埋在其中，只露出眼睛。  
「抱歉啦……你先去吃飯吧，搞不好等等我忙完了就能去找你了。」  
他們關了視訊，白濱餓歸餓，但一點也不想移動身軀，戀人經常不在身邊明明應該要習慣了，卻還是很想很想他。  
他大嘆一口氣，想著乾脆睡覺不參與跨年了，可是在被子裡翻來覆去總是睡不著，他拿出手機翻著相簿，裡頭一張一張都是他與小森的合照，從年初到年末，不知不覺這個男人就在他心裡又占滿了一年的時間。  
戒指在燈光下閃閃發亮，他有時都會忘了他們已經結婚。  
他手逐漸往下摸，喃喃小聲叫著小森的名字，那是他們做愛時小森會要他喊的字眼，即使他們已經結婚，白濱卻仍羞於喊名字，往往滿臉通紅難以啟齒。  
性器在觸碰中逐漸抬頭，他閉起眼想像著平時小森對他的愛撫，模仿著手法搓揉，呻吟聲在喘息間隙洩出，沉浸於快感中的白濱絲毫沒有發覺房門被打開。

小森趕著下班還飆車到幼妻宿舍時，打開門便見到床上的人在自慰的衝擊畫面。

「亞嵐？」床上的人很明顯地僵了下，然後是慌亂用被子蓋起自己的模樣。  
「啊啊！你怎麼這時候來啦！」  
「我趕著過來跟你跨年啊。」小森一臉壞笑地走近將被子掀開，白濱臉脹紅著下身一片凌亂，來不及暗掉的手機畫面還是他們某次做愛時拍的照片。  
「是想著我自慰呀？真可愛。」他伸手輕捏白濱的耳垂，親密動作略顯曖昧。  
「……想你了不行嗎？」大概是想說被發現了，白濱也難得直白。  
「那要先來一發嗎？」小森邊脫掉上衣邊說。

直到窗外傳出煙火聲他們才發現已經跨年了，此時的白濱正被壓著操幹到射精，小森親吻著他的背祝他新年快樂。

\--  
父子paro

數原好不容易訂到跨年夜的烤肉店，想著帶家裡兩隻小的好好吃一頓。  
雖然出門前被討愛時有些欲罷不能，不過就當今年最後的放縱，他和兒子們的關係在外頭是無法言說的，算是給他們的封口費。  
「外套穿好準備出門囉。」亞嵐和隼連連應聲，帶著滿足的笑容跟著父親出門。

肉在鐵板上滋滋作響，倆孩子盯著直流口水，數原烤肉這項技能練得特別好，雖然在家也經常做飯給孩子吃，不過烤肉店的高級肉就是不一樣，三個人吃得津津有味。

「新年有什麼新希望嗎？」數原邊烤肉邊問。  
「嗯……跟龍友的關係更近一步吧。」亞嵐意味深長地笑了笑。  
「那我就是跟亞嵐的關係更進一步了。」隼不甘示弱。  
「你們就沒別的新年願望了嗎。」數原爸爸覺得頭很痛。  
「沒有！」兩人還異口同聲。

隔壁桌是一對夫妻帶兩個小孩來吃烤肉，數原有時候會想，他們家的關係要是也這麼單純是不是挺不錯的，當然不是嫌棄現在的關係，而是想要更加純粹的親情。

不過也只是想想而已。

「那龍友你的新年新希望是什麼？」隼滿口烤肉的發問。  
「你們兩個健康長大就好。」  
「真無聊欸。」  
「說什麼呢你這孩子，那這塊肉就給亞嵐吃吧。」  
「欸——！」

店裡的電視正播著跨年節目，點的酒與飲料正好送上，店內大家跟著邊倒數邊舉起杯子，新年快樂，他們笑著大喊出聲並互碰杯子，今晚就平凡一些吧。

\--  
雙vo同居paro

今天整天他們都在錄音室度過，為了新歌反覆練習歌唱，相互調整對方的拍子與切換唱者時的頓點，兩人狀態都不錯，歌曲錄製上沒有花上太多時間，連錄音師都誇讚今日的音色很棒，兩人一起收拾東西離開時，跟工作人員們預說了新年快樂。

「還好今天沒錄太久，還以為會趕不上跨年。」大多數的人都去熱鬧的站點準備跨年，中目黑此時反而沒什麼人煙，他們靠在一起小心翼翼地牽起手，感受對方溫度。  
住所在三個公車站外，他們決定慢慢走回去，談話聲迴盪在無人街道，不禁想起每次LIVE時大半時間兩人耳機中只聽得到彼此的聲音。

聊起一些無關緊要的小事，片寄輕笑的模樣令數原跟著莞爾，時間要是就停留在這該有多好？

回到他們的家打開電視，各地跨年活動已經開始沸沸揚揚，片寄拿出紅酒與數原乾杯兼暖身，並在倒數前將自己塞進對方懷裡撒嬌著討吻，伴著電視裡的煙火，眼神繾綣。  
「新年快樂。」他們道。

在被另外5人訊息攻擊前，都還有接吻的時間。  
\--  
太太組雙性轉校園paro

「學姊明天有空嗎？一起跨年吧！>_<」涼子的訊息伴著可愛的表情符號一起發過來，太子對於學妹熱情邀約有些雀躍，回覆可以哦的訊息後，開始思考明天該穿什麼衣服。

涼子因為高挑身材與精緻小臉，已經在車站被搭訕不下數次，冷漠地無視那些亂槍打鳥的無聊人士，正想學姐怎麼還沒出現時，身後被人點了點，還以為又是哪來的怪人準備一口回絕時，轉過身時心卻漏了一拍。  
太子著一襲鵝黃色的和服，剪裁得宜的衣服襯出她的好比例，平時散落的紅髮被盤成漂亮的髻，鬢角邊的髮絲稍微弄成有些捲度垂落在臉旁，臉上稍微上了淡妝，與平時的學姊完全不同，涼子感覺自己心跳加速，甚至想用外套蓋住對方不讓其他人看見。

「抱歉你久等了嗎……咦咦？」太子還沒反應過來便讓涼子抱個滿懷。  
「太可愛了不想讓妳就這樣走在街上啊。」  
「在說什麼呢妳才可愛吧。」太子沒發現自己讓涼子受到多大的衝擊，嘟起嘴的模樣讓涼子幾乎衝動得想捧起臉就親下去。

神社參拜的人滿坑滿谷，他們慢慢跟著人群移動，誠心誠意地投錢、合掌祈禱，涼子偷瞄著認真祈禱的學姊，並偷偷在心裡與神明祈求兩人戀情一切順利。

「學姊許了什麼願呢？」  
「是我跟神明大人的小秘密。」太子笑得滿面春風。  
「這樣啊，我的願望跟你講倒是無所謂。」  
「哦那是什麼？」  
人聲鼎沸間，有人帶頭開始倒數，涼子撈起太子的手一同興奮的跟著喊。

「……5、4、3、2、1！新年快樂！中務太子我喜歡妳！」煙花一朵朵炸裂在兩人頭頂，聲音大得有些人捂起耳朵，但涼子確信學姊有聽到她的話語，因為她正紅著臉把手牽得更緊。

**Author's Note:**

> 天使惡魔paro中的設定  
> 1.森嵐面都是惡魔，玲於是天使（其餘未出場人士均為天使）  
> 2.惡魔有分導師學生，面是嵐的導師，嵐則是隼的導師，但階級上面桑比森嵐還低  
> 3.隼個性設定上比較陰沉  
> 4.面玲是在人間界認識的，雙方都隱藏了氣息導致互相以為對方是人類
> 
> 於：前面那位大哥衣服搭的很好看喔。  
> 面：你也穿得不錯呢！啊，這是我很喜歡的設計師出品的衣服耶！  
> 於：(有點開心)你也知道他？我身邊的朋友(天使)們都不知道的說。
> 
> 大概是這樣的小插曲。


End file.
